


prize ribbons

by callmearcturus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Gavin is the party favor basically, M/M, Multi, Positive Reinforcements, Reward Systems, Service Submission, Sex Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has to earn it. He enjoys the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prize ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Ask Fic Day
> 
>  **finitefreefall asked you:** Whispers Lucy silk ribbon collars and reward systems can I ask for this here I mean it’s hardly a stretch from your collaring ‘verse which is why I’m tentative but but. silk ribbon collars.

It’s really as simple as this: while Geoff gets the guests settled into the party, Griffon has Gavin in the bedroom. She’s grabbed him out of his shower and made him rub honey lotion everywhere until he feels soft all over. She dusts him with a sheen of glitter, applying some with her fingers around his eyes. The tube held to his lips makes him recoil a little until she tells him it’s just gloss, and gives him such a blatantly hopeful look that he puckers and lets her apply it to him.

Then, she knocks him onto the bed, slicks up a plug and rocks it into him until he’s gasping and muffling his cries into his hand. Griffon grabs his wrist, pulls his hand down and  _shoves_  the plug into his so he yells out. He can hear people milling around outside and knows they can hear him, and that’s apparently the point because Griffon doesn’t stop until he’s hoarse and twitching.

Then he’s plugged up and something fucking  _evil_  is wrapped around his cock. Griffon smiles and kisses him, light to not smudge her handiwork before pulling him to his feet. “You remember the rules?”

“Yes,” Gavin grumbles, turned on and not thrilled about it. He yelps when Griffon swats his bare arse.

“Be nice. That’s the point, right. Make sure everyone feels  _welcome_.” She traces her fingers around his neck and wraps the only scrap of cloth he’s allowed to wear there; it’s a wide silk ribbon, made by her own hands. There is a soft lace fringe around it and it all comes together to a gold link, from which hangs a little bell. Gavin tries not to move so it rings, but it’s a sensitive little shit and announces when he so much as shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Everyone knows your word,” Griffon tells him and kisses him again. “Go have fun.”

 

* * *

 

He draws looks, obviously. For the first half hour of the party, he’s anxious and nervous at the eyes sliding over him, taking in the state he’s been left in, like a meal half-eaten and left out for the wolves. He spends quite a bit of time hiding in the corner, back to the wall, looking balefully out at everyone. But that’s not the way to get things done and… honestly, after a while, the eyes slide away from him and he’s not such an oddity.

Gavin takes a steady breath and reviews the list in his head and heads out to collect.

Because he likes starting easy, he goes and seeks out Burnie, who’s accommodating to say the least. Burnie’s outside, sitting on the porch swing with a beer and an easy laugh at whatever it is Joel and Jack are arguing about. Gavin quietly sidesteps the duo, and shares a look with Caiti. She’s had to learn to ignore Joel and Jack’s constant, relentless bickering. He doesn’t envy her that.

Burnie sets eyes on Gavin’s approach and uncrosses his leg, slowing his swing. “Hey there, Gav. Nice look, the glitter works for you.”

“Ha, ha ha ha, ha,” Gavin says darkly. “Glad you approve.”

“You should be. That’s the name of the game, isn’t it?” Burnie’s grin is a little more toothy than usual.

Gavin nods and steps into his space, breathing slow and calm. “All right. What would you like?”

Burnie flicks the bell around Gavin’s neck with one flick of his finger. “Company, I think.” And he pats his thighs. Which is not a lot to ask for, given the opportunity, so Gavin shrugs and climbs on.

He settles in, sitting between Burnie’s legs, side tucked into Burnie’s chest as an arm holds him on the swing, slung around his waist. Once he’s where Burnie wants him, it’s like he vanishes from view; Joel starts trying to drag Burnie into the argument, and Burnie keeps ignoring him to ask Caiti about how the Aussie store’s going and how she’s liking Austin and where she’s gone so far.

Gavin closes his eyes and lays his head against Burnie’s collar, letting that feeling of being tucked up and safe sink into him. He could sit here all night if it got him the things he needed. But, it won’t, sadly.

Burnie, after a while, puts his empty beer down on the floor and settles his hand, cool from the bottle’s condensation, over Gavin’s belly. Gavin shivers and presses harder into Burnie, but Burnie just skates his hand down and pets him. His palm rubs along the insides of Gavin’s legs, his arm nudging against Gavin’s dick. Gavin whines through his teeth and tries to move, but Burnie’s got him held in place very well.

He’s barely getting anything, but when he’s all warm and comfortable, just the teasing brush of Burnie’s hands is killer. Burnie keeps at him until his hips jump, rocking up for more friction.

Then, he’s done and pulls a long yellow ribbon out of his pocket. “I’m happy. Hold still, Gav,” he says, and ties the ribbon around Gavin’s bicep before letting him stand.

He’s hard again, and that’s annoying, but he’s got one down. “Thanks,” he mutters, rolling his eyes at Burnie’s cheery wave as he heads off to find someone else.

The thing is, Monty finds  _him_  next, and Gavin looks at the red ribbon in his hand and starts to worry. Monty’s always somewhat terrifying, and that he was included in this game has Gavin wanting to safeword out preemptively.

But Monty just hands over his ribbon and says, “I’m crashing hard. I can sleep in your little studio thing, right?”

“Oh.” Gavin nods. That’s fine then. “Yeah, come on.” He takes Monty by the elbow and leads him across the yard to his tiny place, letting him in. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” Gavin flips on the lights and brings Monty to the bed. “I’m supposed to earn these things.”

Monty sits down on the bed and looks at his shoes, which look like something out of Kingdom Hearts. “Help me take off my shoes.”

“Pretty sure that doesn’t count,” Gavin says.

“I don’t know, man. I’d ask you to blow me, but I’d fucking fall asleep in the middle of it, and that’s just sad.”

Gavin snorts but spends a solid minute undoing Monty’s ridiculous shoes. He lays down, eyes closed, and Gavin starts counting back from five. He gets to two before Monty’s asleep.

He ties the ribbon around his wrist with one hand and teeth before consulting his mention list and going out. He’s already got two down and it’s giving him a spring to his step that carries him along with a little more confidence.

There are a lot of people milling around the yard, and it’s hard to find anyone. So Gavin heads inside, checking rooms. Pretty much the entire Ramsey house is open to visitors, and it pays to look everywhere, especially after that time he caught Miles and Arryn— well. He should’ve been carrying a camera that day, basically.

There’s something like a library in the house. It was Gavin’s old bedroom, but with him moved out to the studio, the room quickly got rearranged. There’s bookshelves all over, evenly split between Geoff’s poetry books and economic history trash, and Griffon’s new age reference tomes and lesbian romance novels. There’s also plenty of wood carvings, storage for the many, many games that they don’t really play anymore, old spare consoles, and a window seat.

Ryan’s made himself at home on the window seat with one of Griffon’s books on herbal remedies propped open on his lap. He doesn’t look up when Gavin wanders in, just says, “Hey there.”

“Hi, Ryan.” Suddenly his attire (see: lack of) is awkward all over again because there’s an audience of one. He shifts from foot to foot, hands desperate for something to do. “So you— what would you like?”

He looks at his page before setting the book aside and at last giving Gavin a critical eye. “Hm. I’ve been thinking about it, but I don’t think I’m as creative as some of the others. I hate to disappoint.”

There’s something about the way Ryan just speaks, measured and wry, it makes anticipation run down Gavin’s spine. “It doesn’t need to be anything fancy. Just anything to earn the ribbon. Whatever you’d like best.”

“Well, all right.” Ryan crooks a finger and Gavin pads over to him. He’s directed to sit, and Ryan gets up out of the seat, standing in front of Gavin and running a hand through his hair. He leans up into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Ryan’s blunt fingers running back through the short crop, how it brushes against the man’s palm.

Ryan pops the button of his jeans and Gavin’s already with him, reaching to unzip him and tug his jeans down enough to work with. Above him, Ryan hums and drags his thumb back over Gavin’s skull, against the grain of his short hair. It’s not a huge amount of encouragement, but Gavin’s breath hitches and he leans his face against Ryan’s belly as he works him out.

It’s not a romantic thing, it’s just Ryan’s cock in Gavin’s mouth, so Gavin doesn’t waste any time. He slurps at it wetly, dragging his tongue hard over it until it hardens in his mouth. He eases off, wraps his hand around the base and pumps him from there, dick already slick from Gavin’s mouth.

Ryan’s hand on his head tightens and his hips stutter forward. He’s quiet still, and Gavin looks up and is thrilled to see how much that restraint is costing Ryan. His eyes keep going half-lidded as Gavin mouths at the head of his cock, and his free hand is tightly fisted.

Gavin hums happily and takes it when Ryan rocks into his mouth, groaning. He sucks harder, bobbing his head and squeezing his hand, urging Ryan on. Suddenly, the sound of the bell around his neck somehow is the most pornographic sound Gavin’s ever heard.

Ryan curses, low and intent, before grabbing Gavin’s head and pulling him down hard and coming down his throat. The sensation of his cock twitching and spurting is fucking intense and Gavin palms himself, squeezing.

Ryan pushes his head away as Gavin blinks, dazed. “Jesus, Gavin,” he mutters and swipes at the corners of Gavin’s mouth. “You look obscene.”

Gavin swallows and licks around his lips, cleaning up a bit. “Ah, well—” He coughs, clearing his throat a bit. It’s sore now and he needs some water. “Good?”

“Very.” Ryan smiles kindly and pulls out a ribbon. “I’m indigo. Or possibly blue. It’s hard to tell.”

Gavin stands and hurts his face grinning as Ryan’s ribbon is tied around his arm, opposite to Burnie’s. “Good luck,” he says.

He licks his lips slowly, feeling the lingering gloss, and says, “Do I bloody look like I need luck?” before leaving Ryan to find the next person.

Strolling out into the part proper again with a spring in his step, Gavin zeros in on his next target. He’s almost halfway done, and that’s bracing.

Five minutes later, he  _is_  halfway done. He finds Gus sitting with Esther, twirling the orange ribbon around his fingers.

As soon as Gavin saunters up, Esther sits up, giving Gavin a look like he’s seven years of Christmas rolled into one package. Its an incredibly flattering feeling.

Gus looks between them and says, “Fuck no.  _No_. Gavin, come here.”

Gavin strides over, smiling at Esther. She drags a finger down his arm. “You are _sparkly_.”

“I am! D’you like it?”

“No,” Gus says loudly, getting that look he gets when Gavin misbehaves on the podcast. It makes Gavin thing Gus just wants to use a spray bottle on him, like an errant cat. “Stop right now.”

“But—”

Gus gets up and puts a finger on Gavin’s mouth. “You can have this ribbon if you stop fueling my wife’s threesome thing.” He sighs. “She’s been talking to Griffon way too much lately…”

He doesn’t want to agree to that because it’s not fun at all, but… a ribbon’s a ribbon. He nods and offers his hand to Gus. Orange is tied around his wrist along with the red one and as soon as it’s secure, Gus spins Gavin around and pushes him away.

Gus is pretty much the anti-fun. He’s a vortex where fun falls in never to be seen again. Which is a shame, because Esther is extremely fun and Gavin adores her. But, another day, another get-together, and he’ll have another go at the Sorolas.

He’s prowling around, soaking in the attention that a get-up like his draws, when Barbara comes up behind him and pulls her ribbon over his mouth, tugging him backward. “Hey. Come here.”

Gavin follows her into the kitchen. Kerry is there, and smiles sunnily at Gavin. “Hey, Gav.”

“Oh balls, is this going to be some two-for deal?” He knows they’ve each got a ribbon for him to earn, and after Ryan, the prospect is not out of the question. “I’d be glad for it, obviously, but,” he waves towards his general downstairs area. “Griffon’s got me a bit tied up.”

Barbara laughs. “That sounds… kind of fun, but nah.” She points to the liquor cabinet. “I was just going to ask you to make me a drink. Can you do one of the Mexican Margaritas that one place has?”

“You want one of those?” Gavin looks at the cabinet and takes quick inventory. “Um. Only if you give your keys to Kerry.”

“Done.” Barbara hands them over and bounces on her toes, looking excited. “This is excellent, you’re like… if anyone I knew needed to do this, it’s you. You look pretty, you can make drinks…”

Gavin waits for her to go on, and snorts when she stops there. “Ah, so that’s it, that’s what I’m good for?”

“Yup. Come on, liquor me up!”

He glances at Kerry. “Young master Kerrian?”

Kerry shakes his head. “That’s Barbara’s thing, not mine. I’ve, ah…. I got another task.”

“Yeah, okay. But while I’m at it, d’you wanna drink?”

“Oh. Make me one of those blue things Chris likes.”

Gavin nods and starts on that too. As he works, Barbara leans against his back, watching him and running her nails up and down his arms. “Glitter suits you. Works with that whole metrosexual vibe you’ve got going on.”

“What’s a metrosexual vibe? A bunny ear vibrator that only works for men?”

She slaps his arm, and it leaves a faint outline in the glitter. It’s quite nice.

He passes out drinks as they’re ready to go before settling onto the stool next to Kerry. “And for you?”

Kerry laughs quietly, his cheeks flushed. “It’s okay to say no—”

“I won’t,” Gavin assures him, already heating up at the suggestion. Something risque was definitely on the menu for young Kerry and his pale round face and wide eyes.

“I just wondered how you, uh. Kiss. Not how to kiss, but how you, Gavin, do it?”

Oh, was that all? Gavin’s laugh startles out of him and he nods. “Oh, you can definitely have that.” He leans in, reaches out to take Kerry’s cheek in his hand and brush his mouth against Kerry’s.

Kerry’s new to this and isn’t at practiced at having a naked man in ribbon and glitter and naught else taking his mouth, so Gavin kisses soft and sweet. He can pretend, for the moment, to be something safe and harmless if that suits Kerry better. After all, this is all about making sure everyone at the party is happy.

Kerry hums and leans in, bracing a hand on Gavin’s thigh as he licks into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin lets him, a little pleased to not have to worry about the direction they’re going in. Kissing Kerry in the kitchen is like eating candy, and Gavin’s happy to do it.

After, there’s more color in Kerry’s cheeks and his smile is bright. He doesn’t say anything as he hands over the blue ribbon. Barbara gives Gavin her purple one. “That was a good show.”

“I aim to please,” Gavin says before hopping off the stool and trying not to dash away. He’s suddenly very excited, with only one more ribbon standing between him and his reward. It’s getting on in the night too— he wants to secure the last one right away. Though, it’s not like he’s taken his time on any of it. But… regardless.

He looks for Lindsay.

Because his life has a habit of following these little routines, he finds Michael instead and gets to enjoy the glorious double-take as he lays eyes on him. “Oh my god.”

Gavin can either curl up and hide or own it, and if Griffon hears of him doing the former, she’d be cross at him. So, Gavin strolls up and leans on the wall that Michael’s set himself up against. “Hello, little boy. How’re things?”

“You… oh my god,” Michael looks away. “You have way more fun at parties than I do.”

“I can help you with that if you have the green ribbon.”

“No!” He holds up his hands, like he’s ready to catch Gavin if Gavin should leap at him. “Lindsay’s still got it. She’s around, just wait here a bit.”

Gavin nods and settles in. It’s calmer now in the house, and Gavin imagines most of the party’s outside now as the night comes down hard and the lamps in the yard are put on. It’s nice. Or, would be if he were in a calm mood. As it is, he’s fidgety and tapping his legs in a staccato beat. Michael glares at him and grabs one of his hands, mouthing,  _stop_.

Gavin grins at him. “Give me something to do.”

“Here’s your task; stand still for five minutes without jittering around or I’ll punch you.”

“You could just—”

“No.”

There is sulking from then on out until Lindsay joins them, looking thrilled to see Gavin. “You made out with  _Kerry_ ,” she says gleefully, “and you blew Ryan?”

Michael’s jaw drops and he stares at Gavin. “You… Holy shit, what?”

Lindsay steps into Michael’s space until he puts an arm around her shoulders like an instinctual thing. Lindsay close, must touch— or so Gavin imagines it goes in Michael’s hindbrain. “Also, with Burnie, was there a lapdance or was Caiti exaggerating?”

“That one’s not true,” Gavin admits. “He just groped me for a bit. You know Burnie.”

“I do,” she agrees, and smiles. “I feel like I’ve been challenged though. What could up the ante at this point?”

“You can’t shag me.” There’s regret in his voice as he informs her of this. “Not allowed until Griffon says so.”

“Griffon’s sort of my hero right now,” Lindsay demurs, looking Gavin up and down. Then, she bumps her hip into Michael. “What do you think?”

“No opinion, jesus fucking christ,” Michael says, pained. “Do whatever you want. Though if it’s a sex thing I have to supervise.”

Which is fair, Gavin thinks, and makes perfect sense. That doesn’t stop him from waggling his eyebrows at Michael and making the usual high-pitched minge noises just to see him glare.

“Hey.” Lindsay snaps her fingers in Gavin’s face. “I’m the one with the last ribbon. You need to treat this shit seriously. I’m like your Spirit Medallion.”

Gavin frowns. “Was Spirit the last one?” Michael nods. “All right, so?”

Lindsay makes a contemplative noise and takes Gavin’s chin in her hand. “See, I’d say I want your mouth for something because, haha, it’s a way to shut you up, get it?”

Michael nods emphatically. “Would be my choice.”

Lindsay lifts her eyebrows at him. “You want?”

“Hell no, leave me out of it.”

“Then shut up. Anyway, no mouth because that’s like having sex with Ryan by proxy and I don’t think I’m ready to take my relationship with him to the next level, nice as he is.” She bites her lip, the beckons Gavin in closer. “So, hands, I think.”

Gavin looks down at the skirt she’s got on and thinks about it. “I can do that.”

“You’d better or you’re getting put away wet tonight. Griffon don’t fuck around.” She clicks her fingers again. “Come on, chop chop!”

Angling his body, he shields Lindsay from view before glancing at Michael. Michael gives him a curt nod, face level and calm in a worryingly inscrutable way. Gavin’s not going to get a temperature check on him, not with Lindsay waiting for him, so he moves in closer. Lindsay puts a hand on his chest, keeping him from pressing in close. Which is okay; this isn’t for him, after all.

He gets one hand under her skirt and snaps the elastic of her panties questioningly. She shakes her head. “Through ‘em.”

“She’s too sensitive otherwise,” Michael adds in the same tone he might offer advice on electrical wiring.

“Gotcha.” He gets his hand under her, and smiles when her legs part automatically. First is just about heat; he cups her with his palm and pushes up against her slit through the cloth. Lindsay nods and he pets her with wide swipes until the first hints of slickness show up.

He does all the work, pressing against her and working his fingers into her folds, as far as cloth will allow. She murmurs happily but indistinctly, “Fuck  _yes_ ,” and sags back against the wall, cheeks flushing. He thumbs at the top of her folds and gets to watch her eyes flutter shut.

Michael steps up, helping box Lindsay into the wall. “Linds.” He leans in, face close to hers. She turns in, cups his neck, and then they’re kissing. Gavin’s not seen this yet, not seen them do more than trade supportive, comforting kisses around the office.

This is not so chaste. They crash their mouths together, teeth clicking, and Gavin gets a full show as he circles her clit, getting her to moan lush and full into Michael’s mouth. She reaches out, tried to grab hold of Gavin, but he’s not wearing much. She hooks fingers in some of the ribbons around his arms and holds onto those.

It’s Michael’s mouth that smothers the sound she makes when she starts to shake, all the feedback going to him as Gavin is used almost like a tool, which he is… really fine with. Gavin rocks his hand faster, feeling it as she peaks. She claws at her fiance’s shoulders, and he seals their lips together, muffling the noise she makes.

After, Gavin awkwardly steps away and tries not to stare at them as they make out, Michael terrifyingly intent and Lindsay flushed and smiling. He’d give them time to themselves, especially since Michael’s got that look like he wants to one-up the competition, but… Lindsay’s got the ribbon.

So he waits a while as Mr. Jones and the future Mrs. Jones get to either first or second base (Gavin’s fuzzy on the metaphor) until Michael looks up at him and asks, “Do you wanna take a fucking picture?”

“Um. Ribbon?”

“Oh. Shit, right. Linds, the thing.”

“Right,” she sighs and digs the green ribbon out of her pocket, tossing it to Gavin. “There, enjoy. Shoo now.”

“Shooing,” Gavin reports dutifully before adding it to the collection adorning his arms and bounces away to go show the Ramseys.

 

* * *

 

It’s amazing luck that Geoff and Griffon are on the sofa together, cinched up together comfortably, sharing a beer bottle between them to keep close. Geoff murmurs something in her ear that has her throwing her head back and laughing. They’re so lovely this way that Gavin hates to interrupt, but he’s anxious and flushed with triumph.

He decides to compensate by interrupting in the most obtrusive way possible; he climbs over the arm of the sofa and lays over their laps, wiggling up to spread himself out for them. “Look, got ‘em.”

Griffon lifts the beer away to make room for Gavin and smiles down at him. “There you are, sweetheart.” Her fingers trace over each of the colored ribbons in turn, counting aloud. “All seven! And before midnight too!” She smiles and leans down to kiss him on the nose. “I’m so proud of you, pretty.”

Gavin squirms and nudges his lips against hers, just a quiet request before laying back. “I did good, right?”

“You did good,” she confirms. “I’m guessing you want your reward now?” As she asks, Geoff’s hand insinuates itself under his hips, fingers pressing against the thing inside him and twisting it. Gavin’s hips roll up and a strangled noise tears out of him.

“Ungh. Y-yes, please, Griffon.” The plug is tugged out just a little bit and pushed back it. “Now, please?”

Griffon gives him a fond look and nods. “Geoff? If you would?”

Geoff grins. “Sure thing.” And he pushes Gavin off his lap so he can stand and head off towards the bedroom.

Gavin scrambles up and follows, right on his heels. He can hear Griffon laughing, amused at his eagerness, but doesn’t care. It was a lot of work and he’s earned a little excitement.

“I can’t believe you got every ribbon,” Geoff says, shutting the door once the three of them are inside. “Everyone was completely taken care of?”

“Well,” Gavin admits, “Monty traded me his for use of my bed. He’s in sleep mode again. And Gus gave me his basically to make me go away. But the rest were entirely legitimate and it’s not my fault about those two!”

Griffon’s hand settle on Gavin’s shoulders. “We’re not going to punish you for that, don’t worry.” Her hands glide up to his silk collar, petting it. “You look so lovely, even still.”

He tries not to preen, but he does feel lovely, and saw the way everyone looked at him. Sees how Geoff and Griffon look at him too, as a matter of fact. He’s caught between them in short order and laughs in sheer relief as the ring around his cock is taken off and the plug’s taken out. As soon as they’re gone, Geoff catches him around the waist and turns him, puts him against the bed. There’s a hand on his neck, holding him down, and when he tries to get his feet braced on the floor, they’re knocked to the side.

“Relax, Gav,” Geoff says behind him over the sound of his belt being undone, his trousers hitting the ground. “You’ve earned a break, don’t you think?”

Gavin swallows, just hanging there where he’s been placed and waiting. He’s already set to go, thanks to having a toy keeping him open and stretched for the entire night. Geoff doesn’t test him or try to open him up further; he just pushes in with his whole body, moving until his hips are flush to Gavin’s ass.

Gavin’s shoulders bunch, a shiver running down his body as he gasps. He’s full again, but with Geoff’s dick, hot and hard in a way the silicon of the toy couldn’t compete with. He tenses, trying to get leverage somehow, but only to be pushed down again onto his belly.

In front of him, Griffon climbs onto the bed and lays down near him. Her hand runs through his hair. “Calm down, Gav.”

“I’m calm,” Gavin says. “Just— please, I was good, wasn’t I?”

She smiles and kisses him. “Oh, baby, you were  _so good_. Now just let Geoff fuck you.”

There’s a particularly rough thrust from Geoff, rocking Gavin’s entire body into the bed, and yeah. Yeah, there’s no performance or rules here. He’s being fucked to orgasm as Geoff takes the shortest path from point A to point Happy, and Gavin sags into the bed, enjoying the ride as Geoff rogers him senseless and Griffon pets him.

He can’t think of a better reward for his hard work taking care of everyone, and he smiles into the bedsheets as he’s taken care of in turn.


End file.
